


Stormy Nights

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddles ftw, M/M, matt and Edd are pure, these two need hugs, tom and Tord have ptsd, tom can shift into monster form if he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom and Tord cannot stand thunderstorms! It brings back too many memories of that day. Thankfully, their friends are always up for cuddling.





	

"I-it's still g-going..." Tom whimpered as he squeezed Tord even tighter and wrapped his tail around them. The two were currently curled up in blankets on the floor of the living room together with their backs to the couch. All the lights were on, and the two were pressed so closely together, it was as if they were trying to become one being.

"I-I know..." Tord responded quietly, flinching as he heard yet another clap of thunder. Tom whined quietly, his whole body tense with fear. The two buried themselves even further into the blankets surrounding them as they attempted to block out the storm raging outside.

Another crash of thunder brought tears to Tom's eyes as memories of the house blowing up inches behind him surfaced. Clinging to Tord like a lifeline, Tom shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the memories.

Another crash of thunder caused him to start sobbing. Burying his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, Tom tried to fight back the sobs. That didn't last very long, because after another crash of thunder, Tord was crying as well.

There was another crash of thunder and the room went black.

Tord screamed.

Anxiety spiking, Tom started sobbing harder, his body going numb as blind panic started to consume him. Tord wasn't doing any better himself. He was sobbing louder than Tom was, his entire body shaking in fear.

Wrapping his tail even tighter around them, Tom screamed as there was another crash. The two of them were terrified, bawling messes that were fighting a loosing battle against their flashbacks.

"Tom? Tord? Where are you two?" Tom stiffened. Edd wasn't supposed to see them like this. No one was supposed to see them like this.

"Do you think someone took them?" Matt asked worriedly as his footsteps grew louder. There was another thunder strike and Tord yelped. Within a few seconds, there was a flashlight shining on the two of them.

"There over here Edd!" Matt called as he carefully approached the two. "Are you guys okay?" He asked as he crouched down in front of them. Tord shook his head mutely.

"Oh thank god, we thought you two had been seriously hurt!" Edd exclaimed as his flashlight fell on the two. "What's wrong?" He asked as he crouched down in front of the pair.

Neither Tom nor Tord answered, they just flinched at the sound of another thunder crash. Face red with shame, Tom tightened his grip on Tord. They watched as Edd's eyes widened in understanding.

"Astraphobia?" Edd asked quietly, his voice soft.

"Y-yeah..." Tom answered quietly, yelping when there was another crash of thunder. Tord suddenly stiffened as his eyes grew wide and he started to hyperventilating. Another crash of thunder threw memories of the house exploding centimeters behind him to the front of Tom's mind.

"Hey, hey...." Edd whispered as he carefully placed a hand of both Tord's and Tom's shoulders. "You're safe."

"Yeah! We'll protect you!" Matt exclaimed cheerfully as he waved the flashlight around like a sword. With Edd grounding him, Tom slowly blinked away the memories, smiling weakly at his brown-eyed friend as he came back.

"Th-thanks..." he muttered weakly as he rested his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"C-can you stay with us?" Tord asked quietly, a light blush decorating his cheeks. Matt nodded instantly.

"Of course! As long as you let me into that blanket burrito!" He exclaimed as he scrambled towards friends. Smiling, Tom shifted over slightly. Edd carefully stepped in and curled up next to Tom, while Matt pretty much flung himself next to Tord.

"Cuddle pile!" Matt exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Tord before nuzzling his cheek.

"M-Matt, you're so childish s-sometimes," Tord commented shakily as he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

"Hey! At least I'm not staying up all night playing with my toys!" Matt exclaimed, causing both Tom and Edd to snicker.

"My machines are not-" Tord was cut off by a crash of thunder. Tom flinched, but the normal feeling of an impending panic attack wasn't there. "N-not toys!" Tord finished, his voice a bit shaky.

"Uh-huh, and I have eyes," Tom said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Edd.

"At least I don't have a tail!" Tord shot back. Tom responded by unwrapping said tail from around him and lightly smacking Tord in the face.

"Tom, don't smack my friend with your tail!" Edd scolded as he poked the half-monster's cheek.

"He's my boyfriend you know!" Tom said as he brought his tail back into the blankets and wrapped it around Tord. Tord grinned and snuggled closer to Tom, pulling Matt with him.

"Mm, you're so warm when you're half shifted," Edd muttered as he pressed himself even closer to Tom.

"Hey! I want to cuddle Tom!" Matt complained from his spot next to Tord. Tom responded by moving Tord so that he was in between his legs.

"There we go! Now-" Tom was cut off by yet another crash of thunder. "N-now you c-can all cuddle me!" He finished shakily. Matt burrowed underneath Tom's arm and pressed himself into Tom's side happily.

"Mm... nice and warm..." Matt muttered sleepily. "You're a great pillow Tom," he said as he threw an arm around both Tom and Tord.

"You do make a pretty good pillow," Edd said as Tom wrapped an arm around him. He wrapped his tail around Tord, causing the Norwegian to turn around and wrap his arms around both Matt and Edd.

"Mm, let's move forwards so we can actually lie down," Tom suggested. The other three nodded as they moved forwards. Once far enough away from the couch, the four laid down in pretty much the exact same position.

"You're so comfy..." Matt mumbled as he threw an arm around the two and curled up into Tom's side. He was asleep within seconds.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" Edd asked as he threw an arm around both Tom and Tord. Tom nodded, barely flinching at the rumble of thunder. The sound was getting quieter and quieter, so the storm was moving away.

"Yeah..." Tord responded from his position on Tom's chest. Tom always grew about a foot in his half-shifted form, making him the tallest out of all of them. Despite this annoying Tord because it meant that he was the shortest, he couldn't help but love being able to curl up on Tom's chest and listen to his heart beat.

"He's the most adorable man to have ever existed, I swear," Edd commented as Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

"Tom's cuter though," Tord said before yawning. With the fear gone, both Tom and Tord realized just how tired they were. "Night..." Tord muttered sleepily as he closed his eyes. Tom gently kissed his head before laying his head down.

"Night..." he said. Edd didn't respond. Tom smiled as he realized that his cola loving friend had fallen asleep as well. Closing his eyes, Tom relished in the warmth and comfort of his quirky friends and his loving boyfriend.

He was out within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Save me. I've fallen into a pit of TomTord.


End file.
